1. Technical Field
This application relates to a system for determining the position and/or direction of a sound source relative to a microphone.
2. Related Art
A microphone may measure audio or acoustic signals from a source. When recording sound events from a sound source, such as a music recording, several microphones may be used. The signals produced from each microphone may be combined into a signal that represents a recording.
It may be useful to locate the source at a pre-determined position to ensure an optimal recording. A microphone may be more sensitive to sound in one direction, which suggests that the microphone should be positioned to receive in that direction. Therefore a need exists for accurately determining the location of a sound source.